Midnight Happenings
by Tierra
Summary: When Dawn is raped she becomes pregnant and is sent to LA for her and the future slayer's safety. In LA she finds something she never thought she could find, Connor.
1. Pain

Chapter 1 "Pain"  
  
Dawn let her body slump to the floor as another wave of sickness crashed through her small body. Her hands shook and her face fell to the floor. All she could see was the pain and yelling that was to come. One night of going out to a party with Janice and a bunch of her friends and it had taken away her innocence. She had screamed no and fought back as hard as she could but the man that had pinned her under him had been stronger. She screamed and pleaded but he had raped her. In one instance she had became a victim.  
  
She felt arms rap around her and the coldness of his body soothed the burning of her skin. "Spike?" The young teenager breathed out as the form lifted her from the strange building's floor.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Nibblet I'm here now." The blonde vampire whispered already knowing the action that had went on the building. He could smell the fear and pain in the small girl. He could smell the scent of the man on her.  
  
"I'm here Dawnie. We're gonna get you to the doctor right away. I promise it'll be okay." Buffy added grabbing her sister's hand and placing it in her's.  
  
She felt the darkness consume her, all the pain disappearing and being replaced with images of the previous night.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spike took Buffy's hand in his and squeezed it for support. The waiting room was filled with complete silence all except the cries of Dawn in the next room. "It's just a little hard for her to remember Pet, that's all. She'll get through it baby don't worry."  
  
"Spike I can't believe this is happening! I should have been there for her. I didn't even know until we herd her scream and by the time we got there it was to late." Buffy screamed as Spike pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Shh it'll be all right I promise." He whispered in her ear as a tear trickled down his cheek and falling into Buffy's golden blonde hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He raped me! That's what happened! I couldn't see his face! Are you satisfied? Now get out before I scream for Spike and he rips your fucking throats out!" The teenager screamed right before Spike burst in the door and ran to her side flashing his yellow eyes at the doctors warningly.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn cried burying her face in his neck sobbing violently her entire body shaking.  
  
"It's okay Nibblet. I won't let those sons of Bitches near you." The vampire said his tone soft but rough.  
  
"Spike I am so scared!" The teenager screamed pulling him closer to her. He had been her protector for a long time, forever it seemed like. But the thing that scared her most was the fact that in that instant even though she was in his cold loving arms she didn't feel safe. She was scared and not anything could heal that wound.  
Weeks passed and the young girl became even more broken. She couldn't feel safe anywhere. In her own home all she could remember was the feel of his breath and the way he screamed at her and held her down. At school all she could do was wonder if any one of the boys in her class were the man that did that to her.  
  
Dawn ran as the doorbell rang she opened the door slowly making sure that the chain was still in place. She saw the nurse standing there with a file in her hand. "Come in."  
  
"Dawn I need to talk to you and your sister if that would be okay?" The nurse asked softly her black hair falling around her face beautifully.  
  
"Yes we will talk to you." Buffy said from the doorway that her and Spike were standing at.  
  
"Very well then. I have bad news about the other day's checkup. We did a blood test ad we found something out that may come as a surprise. Dawn is going to have a baby as a result of her accident." The nurse said giving the sisters sympathetic looks.  
  
"It has to be a mistake! Spike please make her say it is all a mistake!" Dawn shouted as tears started falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I wish I could." He responded as he pulled the teenage girl that was almost a daughter or younger sister to him into his lap to comfort her. He listened softly and he could hear the sound of the light heart beat beating along with Dawn's.  
  
"Please leave." Buffy said as she began to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
The young woman walked out the door a tear of sympathy threatening to fall from her eye. She knew the pain and agony that the family must be in, she had seen a lot of teenagers in her place.  
  
The family had cried and even screamed that night. The pleas and cries of the two sisters and the soothing whispers of the vampire had filled the night.  
  
The morning rays of sunshine flooded the bedroom of the youngest Summers' woman. It glistened and danced on her face. The door creaped open and Buffy walked in careful not to wake her sleeping sister. Giles had been scared by the news mumbling and raving on about a prophecy and the child of the Key. It frightened the Slayer to no end to know that the reason this happened to her sister was to for fill some stupid prophecy. It almost made her scared for the lives of all of them. There was always a bad thing to come with a prophecy. It could be the child of a demon for all that they knew and it made her fearful for the future of the unborn child.  
  
"Buffy you don't need to sneak in I already know you are in here." Dawn said emptiness filling her voice.  
  
The memory of what Giles told her they must do stung at her mind. "Dawn I don't want to but I have to send you to Angel. The child is going to for fill some prophecy and he said that it must be protected and we can't do that here. I wish we could but with Willow and Giles in England and Tara gone, and Xander is well almost gone to us. It isn't safe for you to be here."  
  
TBC ......... I hope you are enjoying the mystery. Well I'll give you a little hint about the next chapter. It is going to take place in LA and it is centered between the growing of a new relationship. Well I must go now, chapters to write and things to do and most of all a certain boy to have fantasies about. By the way if you can give me advice on how to catch an older boy it would be appreciated.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	2. LA

Chapter 2 "LA"  
  
Dawn sighed and let her head lean on the window of Spike's car. The drive had been long and the trip had been filled with silence all except for the rapid beating of Dawn and the baby's hearts. Spike listened and smiled at the sound of the child's soft heartbeat. It was an odd thing to him to be listening to such a small infant's beating heart. It was sturdy and soft at the same time, weak but yet strong. The babe was only four weeks of age and yet it was still there. It amazed him to know end.  
  
"Nibblet are you okay?" The blonde vampire asked in a soft tone. His concern coming off of him in waves.  
  
"Spike I'm fine! You are sending me to live with a guy that you call a Bloody Poof and Peaches all the time but yea everything is just all fucking okay!" Dawn screamed her entire body filling with rage.  
  
"Pigeon please. He might be all those things but he is still my sire! You feel safe with me and I always felt safe with him. He is the vampire that made me what I have become. I hate him but you are not I repeat not allowed to!" Spike growled making the young teenager lean back in her seat and a tear to slip down her cheek.  
  
"Spike. I'm so sorry! I don't wanna leave you! I don't want Angel I want you and Buffy!" Dawn sobbed hiding her face in her hands trying desperately to wipe away the pain that was consuming her entire body. "Like it isn't bad enough that I am carrying this child against my will but now I don't even have a choice where I have to carry it at!"  
  
"Quit right now! It is not like you are alone! We hate this Dawn but it isn't safe for you or the child in Sunnyhell and I am not going to allow you to be there. And as for the kid thing we are going to figure out a spell to identify the father." He added his voice raw with emotions that he was trying to conceal in his chest.  
  
"Whatever Spike like you even give a shit rather the child lives or dies! As soon as Buffy dies you know you are gonna start killing again, and if the child lives then she would kill you, so I think you just wanna send me the fuck away just so the child will die!" The brunette yelled wishing she could take it back when the hurt look spread over his face, but he didn't speak he just turned away from her his eyes filling with sympathy for his Nibblet.  
  
The ride was silent the rest of the trip, not even so much as a whisper exiting either of the occupants of the car.  
  
Dawn quickly fell into a deep sleep. She saw the images of the night when it had begun and shook her mind making it seem almost as if it was happening all over again. Darkness wanted her to scream wanted her to feel the pain of that night again and it wanted the young teenager to fear life.  
  
Hours passed and the car came to a stop the hotel right in front of him. Spike saw his sire standing out waiting for them. He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to get out of the car. He walked to the back and opened Dawn's door and picked up the young girl in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him trying to come back to the world but the darkness had her trapped. Spike placed her coat on top of her shielding her from the rain that was beginning to fall. A bolt of lightning struck across the sky and thunder crashed making the world seem like Hell.  
  
Angel smiled at his childer and got the youngest Summers' woman her things from the car. Spike stopped before the doorway letting Angel walk in front of him and letting him invite him inside the hotel that was banded from him until the occupant invited him in. He followed Angel up the stairs and placed his sleeping Nibblet on the bed that had been given to her to stay in while she was there.  
  
The two vampires silently walked from the room making sure not to awaken the sleeping teen. She whimpered in her sleep, making Spike turn and look at her for only a second. Angel tapped him on the back and motioned for him to walk away from the girl he knew ment so much to him.  
  
"It'll be okay Spike it isn't like we are gonna kill her or anything. She will be fine, it's just a nightmare, you know how bad they can get." Angel whispered compassion for his childer in his voice. I have no idea why he feels so much for her. He should hate humans but he is different the soul and Buffy has really changed him *  
  
"I know Peaches but she is just so." He trailed off not wanting to sound like the vampire in front of him had came to sound. It disgusted Spike to no end the way Angel had become but at the same time he was glad because he knew Angel would protect the slayer's little sister with his life.  
  
"Well you better go before she wakes up or she is never going to let you leave Spike. I would love for you to stay * not * but she would make it really hard for you to go." The older of the two vampires stated.  
  
"Yea well I'll you soon enough." Spike mumbled walking from the hotel only glancing back once to make sure his Nibblet wasn't watching him as he went.  
  
TBC. Well I hope you like the second chapter as well as the first. I know the first chapter and this one are kinda small but in the future they will become much longer and more in-depth but for now they are short and to the point. The major part of the story line hasn't started to occur but it will very soon, I promise. I am hoping to get the next chapter to start that but I don't know if it will work out like that right this minute. I am gonna have a tight schedule for the next little bit so the next chapter might be a while. I'm sorry about that but my teachers are shoving so much crap down are throats and along with church and soccer it is really hard to find time to write. Well I better cut this off now, bye!  
  
Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	3. Frightened

Chapter 3 "Frightening"  
  
Dawn whimpered in her sleep visions of the man ripping her clothes off her back and throwing her into the floor of the old, rundown, filthy building. Her screams of pain as he slapped her and hit her to shut her up. She felt pain sting at her stomach and a ripping sensation at her chest. Memories of the look of terror on Spike's face as he held her to his chest and the look of hatred in his deep blue eyes. The sounds of the nurses in the halls talking about what had happened to her the emptiness she felt in her stomach when she had the slightest memory of what happened.  
  
The sky came alive with the sounds of the midnight storm that was approaching and the scream that she released sounded all through the house. Dawn jumped out of bed frantically and ran from the door in an effort to find Spike; she had to find her protector. Dawn ran into some teenager, his face being blurred with his speed as he came to her. She wrapped her arms around him as the tears racked her form. The arms reminded her so much of Spike and the breath reminded her of the cool breeze that comforted her when nothing else could. She felt his hand stroking up and down her back and the warmness of his shaking body pressed up against her.  
  
Angel ran up the stairs and saw the crying teenager in his son's arms. He was shaking and apparently had no idea how to get her to feel better but he noticed how the young girl clung to him. Connor stroked her hair and picked her up in his arms. His eyes asking silently for Angel to make her feel better. The young man had not lived in the company of people from this world long, he was lost to everything. Angel walked over and took Dawn from his son and walked back into the room with the Fang gang watching from the door.  
  
Connor felt Fred put an arm around him. He glanced back at her and saw the look of sympathy for the young girl in her eyes. "She'll be okay Fred."  
  
"I don't know Connor. She is so frightened right now and it scares me to think of what she must be going through." Fred replied giving Connor a gentle look. * The boy is trying so hard to fit in, he is so much like Angel. Those eyes of sympathy. *  
  
Angel whispered to her and let the teenager rest in his arms as she began to stop shaking. Cordelia had foretold of this. She said the girl would be haunted by dreams of the man that did this to her. She told Angel also that the something would come to pass and with this fact their entire world would change. The teenager was carrying the fate of the world in her stomach and the evil of the world would not let it come to pass easily.  
  
Soon the girl fell into sleep and Angel laid her down softly making sure she would not wake. He pulled the blanket over her and made his way slowly from the room.  
  
Connor glanced at the young girl and shut the door behind his father and followed him and the rest of the Fang gang down the stairs to the lobby. He watched as they all seemed to grow tense and look at Angel for whatever would come next. Cordelia shifted on the couch and moved closer towards Angel taking his hand in hers softly. "I don't know what to do. I think the best thing to do right now is just let her mend and cope with the events of the past month. She has had it really hard and I have no experience when it comes to what women feel." Angel said a little confused by the events that had just taken place.  
  
"Amen to that!" Cordelia and Fred said together at Angel's last statement. Then the room filled with laughter from the team.  
  
Dawn woke up to the warm rays of golden sunshine that pored into her room. She stretched out and yawned sleepily. She looked around and remembered the events of the previous night and sighed. The feeling of the despair in the pit of her stomach. She brought a gentle hand to her stomach and a wave of sickness crashed over her.  
  
She ran into the bathroom and let the contents of her stomach spill out. She felt her stomach twist and constrict and she whimpered and slumped to the floor. The coldness seeping into her body. She felt dizzy and afraid. This place held no safety for her; the only thing she felt in this place was fear. She feared everything anymore, the feeling of a new person in her presence, the way a person looked at her, the way skin burnt when it came into contact with hers, and mostly the fear of being alone. She wanted nothing more than for Spike and Buffy to be with her. She didn't want to do it alone, the baby would grow and become a warrior and she was alone, with only the darkness to keep her company.  
  
She got up from the floor slowly and walked back into her bedroom to get changed. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top that she wouldn't be able to wear after a week of getting fatter. She walked out and saw the young man that had held her last night. His hazel eyes pierced her soul with the heavy glance he gave her. He smiled softly and motioned for her to go in front of him. She obliged and walked quickly down the stairs trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. Men seemed to scare her and there was something about this man that frightened her to no end. She was not scared he was going to do something to her but there was something about the way his eyes looked at her that scared her to no end. He walked swiftly and caught up with her easily. He smiled gently at her and held out a gentle hand.  
  
Dawn took his hand and as quickly as she could pulled away. She looked at him and began to shake. His skin burnt her and she felt the baby kick just as their hands touched. She whimpered and fell to her knees as she began to become dizzy. He knelt beside her and rubbed her back gently trying to help the woman as much as he knew how. She fell and he caught her right before she hit the floor. He gathered her into his arms and laid her on the couch with care.  
  
"Fred get in here!" Connor yelled as the teenager began to shake fiercely and whimper frantically.  
  
Fred and Cordelia rushed in to she Connor holding her arms down and trying to keep her still. Cordelia ran over and helped hold the young woman down while Fred ran into the kitchen for a wet cloth to place on her head.  
  
She returned and placed it on the girl head and she began to chant a spell to make the shaking cease. The shaking slowed and finally Dawn laid down her body at rest but her mind in much turmoil.  
  
TBC ....... Well once again I hope you like it and want to read more of it. I tried to write a long chapter but then I got this idea in my head and I couldn't do it in this chapter. Oh and don't worry it wasn't Connor that did any of this to Dawn. We'll it's getting late and I have church in the morning and I need to get my beauty sleep because Drew the guy I like will be their in the morning and I don't want to look like crap. I have enough trouble trying to get his attention when I look my best, I really don't wanna try to get it when I look bad.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	4. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 4 "Sleepless Nights"  
  
Dawn rolled over in bed forcing images from her head. The wind hit her window and lightning flashed across the sky making the midnight hour come alive with fierceness. She mumbled a curse under her breath as climbed out of bed. She shivered at the temperature of the room and pulled a long silk robe around her small figure. She walked towards the door her hair bobbing up and down as she walked silently through her room.  
  
She felt the wind blow through the open window and she pulled the robe tighter around her. She sighed and continued down the stairs. She walked slowly into the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator open and looked for something to eat that would satisfy the hunger that she was feeling at the moment. A hand pulled around her growing stomach and felt the baby kick and she felt a shake go through her body at the touch of the baby. It was growing at an accelerated rate because of her being the key and it frightened her in every way possible.  
  
She pulled out the crackers that had been placed in there for some strange reason and sat down at the table. She felt breathing at her neck and then she saw a shadow of something. She screamed and jumped around her hand going around her stomach in a protective manor. The teenager looked at the monster and it looked back at her with a shade of yellow in its eyes. It seemed to be studying her and then it brought its claws up and went to shove them down upon her.  
  
She swallowed and closed her eyes knowing she could not fight in present condition. She heard a clash and then a liquid fell on her face. She opened her eyes only to see the teenage boy with a sword in his hands and the monster grasping where his arm used to be. He glanced at her momentarily and then he was cut across the stomach by the demon.  
  
He whimpered and then pulled the claw from his stomach and threw it to the ground. He swung at the monster and it ducked and once again cut the boy but this time across the face. He took advantage of the moment and sliced upward making a deep wound on the demons chest. Blue blood ran from the things chest and fell on the floor with a splashing noise. The boy smiled and charged at the monster with his sword up in the air ready to go in for the kill.  
  
He was stopped by a massive hit to the stomach that sent him flying into the wall. He slumped to the floor blood seeping from the wound on his head. He shook the pain off and jumped to his feet and he cut at the monsters throat and it only made the demon split and there in his place stood a new demon along with the previous one. He cursed and cut the head off the injured one making it fall in a puddle of its own blue blood.  
  
Dawn felt her heart pound and it was like it was caught in her throat. Her feet were glued to the floor and all the young girl could do was watch the teenager fight. He charged at the new demon and it sliced her arm, it fell open exposing the bone and releasing the blood. The demon licked its claw and growled as the boy whimpered in pain. He took the sword in his other hand and cut the demons horns off and then followed with another slice to the leg.  
  
Dawn heard the clashing of weapons and the cries of the boy but the some force seemed to keep her in place. She felt fear rush through her as thoughts of the boy dying and the demon coming after her and her unborn baby. She fought to get free but then she realized it was useless because the Fang Gang was trapped on the stairs by the same force that was holding her.  
  
Connor felt the claw of the demon cut through his stomach and adrenaline rushes through him as his own blood began to color the floor in red. He felt his heart race as the demon hits him and slings his bleeding body back onto the floor. A burst of energy flows through him and he rears up and kicks the demons head off. It falls onto the floor and the rest of the people are released from the monsters spell. Connor smiled at the girl and felt his head get lighter. He fell to the ground his blood cluttering the floor as he fell.  
  
TBC........... Well I hope you like the idea. I'm sorry to leave you at a place such as this one but I thought it would get you to want to read the next chapter so I did. I was thinking and I would like to get another character into the story and the person that reviews the most and gets the most people to read and review the story will get to be a character in the book. I hope that makes all you people want to read and review even more.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	5. Darkness Falls

Chapter 5 "Darkness Falls"  
  
Dawn felt her heart tear and it felt like it was in a million different pieces floating around in her chest. She fell to the floor and pulled his head onto her lap and started to cry. He had saved her life and now he was dying on the floor. She screamed in agony and she felt Cordelia pull her away from Connor. She watched as Angel pulled him from the floor and took him up in his arms cradling him like an infant.  
  
Angel felt Connor breath and Angel felt his dead heart leap at the sound of his son begin to breath at a steadier pace than before. He carried him up the stairs where Lorne was waiting with bandages and cleaning agents. He laid him down on the bed softly and sat down in the chair beside the bed watching, making sure his son was all right.  
  
Cordelia rubbed the frightened girl's back with care of a sister. Dawn began to cry more and her body curled into a ball. Cordelia motioned for Gunn and he picked the girl up and carried her up the stairs that Connor and Angel had went up only moments before. She felt the softness of the bed under her and she smelt the scent of roses and lilies in the room.  
  
She whimpered and she felt Cordelia crawl in the bed next to her. "It's all right Dawnie. Connor is a tough guy, he'll make it through." *I hope *  
  
"What if he dies Cordy? I will feel so guilty and I don't know if I can take that! The baby is kicking and I feel so sick and I just." Dawn trailed off with another wave of sobs. Cordelia just pulled the girl in her arms farther and hoped she would find a sense of peace. "He saved my life and now he is dying!"  
  
"Shh it'll be okay. He'll be okay. He chose to protect you and the baby you didn't make him, he chose to protect you because you apparently have made quite an impression on him. He has never risked his life for anyone before Dawn." Cordelia whispered running a gently hand through the young girl's hair.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Connor felt the blackness engulf him again. He had been so close to the light, oh so close. He could almost taste the light but then he was torn away from it. All he could see was blackness and he felt lonely and pain flooded every inch of his body. He looked around him and he could see nothing but blood, it was everywhere just drowning him in the coppery liquid. It smelt like her and it tasted like life. He felt emotions flood him and he felt a warm sensation come over his body in a short wave. He screamed as he felt another wave of pain wash over him but this time it didn't feel like life but dead. He watched as his body began to drift farther into the darkness.  
  
Angel watched his son's eyes fighting to open and then it stopped and he heard his son's heartbeat cease. Lorne ran to the boy and started to hit his chest trying to get him to come back. Angel felt something wash over him and he felt his son. He felt the pain and the feeling of slipping away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Dawn felt the older woman get up and leave and she closed her eyes and tried to feel something the man that had saved her was feeling. She couldn't feel anything and then she felt it the same thing Angel was feeling and it sent shivers of fear through her. As much as the boy scared her she couldn't seem to get the image of him from her mind. She tries to ignore her feelings she got when she saw him but they were permanent. She felt so many emotions and she hadn't even talked to the boy, it was like conversation wasn't needed. Everything they wanted to say the other could see in their eyes. She smiled and then let the smile fade away because she new this man that made her feel so many things was lying on the bed in the next room dying a horrible death, a death she had caused him.  
  
TBC..... Well I know you probably are saying how much you hate me right now but you will understand all of this in the next chapter. It is hard to tell you anything right now because I think I have a lot of smart readers and I don't want to give it away. I think it will surprise you in a lot of ways but I think you will like it anyway. Now please don't think I am trying to keep you on a cliffhanger because I am not I am just trying to keep you interested. The next chapter will be very long so I hope you are willing to wait a little longer than normal. Well I have to go now.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	6. Darkness into Light

Chapter 6 "Darkness into Light"  
  
Angel watched as Lorne got his son to take a breath but his vitals still remained very low compared to what his were normally. They were always so strong and steady and now they were weak and constantly changing. The worried farther took an unneeded breath and put his head into his hands and waited for a miracle to occur. He felt the change in the room and he sighed relief but it was quickly changed by the slowing of his heart. Angel could still smell the blood that was lingering in the Hotel. He winced in agony for his son and took another breath.  
  
Wesley pushed open the door and looked at the man that he had become found of lying on the bed covered in blood. "How is he doing?"  
  
"About the same Wes he is just there." Angel replied with a look of desperation on his face as he looked at his son once again.  
  
"I know this is hard Angel but I think I may have found something that is pertaining to this very event." The Watcher replied with a book in his hand.  
  
Angel followed him out of the room and back down to the room that was currently being used as the library. Both men sat down and Angel watched as Wesley flipped through the pages trying to find the passage.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dawn rolled over and went to the window-seal and watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She smiled and felt the warmth of the sun wash over her in a gentle wave. She let her hands reach out into the rays and it was like a drug seeping into her skin. She began to feel something and then her body just slumped to the floor.  
  
She watched from what seemed to be the outside of her body and then she was in a passage of what seemed to be a secret passage of what she was guessing to be an old house. She saw a torch lit just ahead and then she saw a girl walking with an older man, the older man was carrying a book and the woman a stake.  
  
She followed them with curiosity. Thoughts passed through her mind but she pushed them aside, for the time until she awoke from this vision of what looked like the past passed over.  
  
"Sir you know the man is dying. We must help him. His father is a vampire but the boy is innocent. He knows nothing of vampires, demons, or even slayers for that matter. We have to help him. I know you can. The claw of the Sibera hit him but that was the blame of his mother not himself sir. Please I know you can help him." The young teenager begged her watcher with a look of pure sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"My young girl, you know we should not. He is destined for man great and many evil things. He will help in his half-brother in the future but he will kill many people as a vampire." Her Watcher said in response to the question.  
  
"Yes sir but in all do respect he will help the boy and the boy will need the blood of this future vampire to heal him of his wounds. I know this isn't a lot but I found a prophecy today sir and without the boy there will be no slayer of the last. If we don't help William Deverx now we cannot count on the world to be safe in the future." The slayer replied with certainty in her voice.  
  
"Very well we will give the boy the antidote and the brother should be able to get the antidote from the vampire. We have to safe the Slayer of the last or their will be no world to live in, you are right my young slayer." The man replied giving his slayer a look of adoration.  
  
Dawn watched for a moment more and then she drifted away and found herself back in LA in her bedroom. "Connor!" She mumbled quickly as she jumped to her feet and ran for the phone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Angel listened as Wesley told him about the prophecy of the son of the vampire and the prophecy of the Slayer of the Last. It confused him because the prophecy was written like the person reading wasn't suppose to understand but just know that is was imperative that they saved the boy.  
  
"Angel we are running out of time. If we don't find a way to cure the poison in his veins then his heart will stop and the Slayer of the Last will be lost forever and the world will end." Wesley said in a tone that told Angel that he needed to hurry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Spike lunged for the phone grabbing it before the woman next to him awoke. Buffy looked beautiful lying next to him and there was no way he was going to let a stupid phone wake her up! She was peaceful when she slept and he never ever wanted her to wake up and not be like she had been with him the last night. "Ello?"  
  
"Spike it's me Dawn look I don't have time to talk but Connor is dying and your blood is needed to save him and you need to hurry because there is only a limited amount of time before the poison kills him and then the Slayer of the Last won't live and the world will end. Don't ask questions because I have none of the answers but I know you need to get down here right away!" Dawn ordered and hung up the phone to go and tell Angel.  
  
Spike put the phone down and sighed waking the sleeping goddess that lay next to him. "Buffy pet we need to go to LA it's about Connor and we need to hurry."  
  
"Oh god! Is Dawn okay? Please tell me nothing has happened to me sister." The Slayer yelled her voice panicky and worried.  
  
"NO! My Nibblet is just fine!" The vampire screamed jumping off the bed to get dressed.  
  
"Well in that case we could take our time and I could let you eat a little something." She said in a seductive voice cupping him in her hand.  
  
"NO! Buffy she said we have to hurry and as much as I would love to ravish you right now we have to go." Spike said jerking away from his lover.  
  
"Fine but when you wanna screw me I'm gonna say no." Buffy pouted giving him a childish look.  
  
Dawn hurried down the stairs and bumped into Angel. He barely caught the young girl before she would have fell. "Angel, Spike and Buffy are on their way right now and they well I mean Spike is going to cure him. I had a vision and well it's Spike's blood. Spike's blood is the only cure."  
  
"Are you sure Dawnie?" Angel asked as he released the young teen from his grasp.  
  
"Positive." She replied in a happy tone as she bounded up the stairs.  
  
Spike and Buffy walked quickly up the stairs of the Hotel hopping that they were not too late to save the boy.  
  
Angel opened the door and waved them inside. "He's up stairs."  
  
"Okay so what is it that we are suppose to do?" The blonde vampire asked giving his sire a weird look.  
  
"I'll answer that. Spike you don't remember this because you were really young but when you were a baby a demon clawed you and put a poison into your system. A slayer gave you the antidote and then had to destroy it because it could be used to harm people that aren't infected." Dawn said pulling the father-like vampire up the stairs.  
  
"Okay so how is that gonna help him?" The vampire asked softly almost like a child.  
  
"Spike all you have to do is give him some of your blood and then the problem is solved. You will help won't you?" Dawn asked as a look of fear crossed her features.  
  
"Nibblet you know I will. I don't much like the bloke but if this means something to you then why in the bleedin hell not." He responded following the teenager up the stairs. *I wonder if the baby is okay *  
  
They walked into the room and Angel was setting beside his son with a look of sorrow and fear on his face. He wasn't even there in the room but his mind was in places, deeper and darker places than the room they were in, his mind was putting him through torture and it felt like all hell was breaking loose in his head.  
  
Spike placed a gentle hand on Angel back and he awoke from his place of torment and smiled a weak and fake smile at the three standing before him. Buffy took his hand and pulled him from the room.  
  
Dawn listened and the door shut and she coughed back the tears that had already begun to fall. She looked at the teenager lying in the bed and the tubes and needles sticking from his skin and she couldn't help but want to die for what she had bestow upon Connor.  
  
Spike patted her on the back and noticed the warmth that was coming off of her. He knew she was sick, most likely s sickness that she had put upon herself. He could sense the guilt on the young girl.  
  
"Okay Spike now you have to do exactly what I tell you to when I tell you to do it. Now I need you to sit down on the chair right there beside Connor." Dawn ordered pulling a knife with precious stones decorating the handle. She handed it to him softly. "Now slice the palm of your hand from left to right."  
  
The blonde vampire smiled and pulled the blade across the palm of his hand sending a wave of pain and pleasure through his body. Blood bubbled to the top of the wound and the occupants of the room watched as it began to fill his hand.  
  
"Now pull it above him and lower it down. Then you must say with this blood I am freeing you, you are now the son of darkness, a candle amongst the darkness of this world." Dawn ordered watching the vampire's blood flow into the teenager's mouth.  
  
"With this blood I am freeing you, you are now the son of darkness, a candle amongst the darkness of this world." He chanted as the blood began to flow more rapidly and soon it was pouring from the Master Vampire. It sparkled and then the room became white as the blood cease to flow.  
  
TBC . I hope you liked that because it really took me a while to figure out what I wanted to write. I have been going with the flow for a while now and I have been so busy with helping family move and writing the other fan fictions. There has been so much for me to do lately and it has really been keeping me from writing more. I hope you all like the chapter and want to read more. The next chapter will be filled with twists and turns but rather than that I believe that you will totally follow the story line. Please review because if more people don't start reviewing I am gonna stop writing this story. I love it but their isn't a lot of readers. I will even make you a deal. If you get 20 people to say that you had them read it I will take your info and create a character.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	7. Fighting for Life

Chapter 7 "Fighting for Life"  
  
Dawn gasped as she watched Connor with eyes filled with fear. She watched as Spike began to get dizzy. She ran over to him and helped him to get back into his chair as they both watched the rays of energy shoot through the teenager's body. A moan escaped his lips and pain was evident on the boy's face. "Connor." Dawn breathed ever so softly.  
  
Once again he was almost to the light. He felt a stinging sensation go through his body. He felt his body as it began to shake. The Miracle Child held on to life trying to reach into the light but it seemed that it was always just out of his reach. He smiled, even though his eyes were closed he could see the beauty in the pregnant teenager standing before his body. He felt another wave of pain sting through him and then nothing but light.  
  
Their eyes looked upon the young man as the light receded from his body and then his eyes flew open with a gasp from his lips. His eyes fell closed only moments after but the vision of her had made him fight, he was alive.  
  
"Angel!! Get in here now!!!" Dawn screamed joy flooding every inch of her being. "He made it! Spike and I did it we saved him!"  
  
Angel ran in throwing the door aside and with a burst of vampiric speed was at his son's side. He listened blocking out all the other noises from the room and he heard the steady beating of his son's heart. He felt a tear fall from his eye but he didn't try to hide it he just lowered his head onto his son's chest and weeped.  
  
Buffy watched from the door as the scene in front of her rejoiced. She smiled and touched her sister's back lovingly. "Dawn you did a really good job." She admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of her little sister growing into a resourceful young woman.  
  
"Thanks Buffy. I'm sorry you had to come, I didn't want to get you and Spike involved. I promise." Dawn whispered as she gazed into her sister's hazel eyes.  
  
"Dawnie you know we don't care. You needed us to keep Angel's son alive there is nothing wrong with that."  
  
Dawn smiled back at her sister and then walked back into the room that was now occupied by the Fang Gang and one member (well outcast) of the Scoobies. Angel looked up at her and then stood walking over to her and wrapping his large masculine arms around the pregnant teenager. Dawn watched as a look of protection flashed in the eyes of her big brother/father figure. The vampire watched with a look of disgust that his sire would even think about touching his Nibblet.  
  
Dawn pulled away from Angel and walked around the room to Spike and crawled into his lap hugging him. He hesitated for a moment not wanting to show how much he cared for the girl (and not wanting to let his Big Bad image up). He than wrapped his arms around her and placed his arms around the young girl. He felt warmth radiating off of her and then he noticed the salty tears that were falling from her eyes. He gently brushed them off her face with his thumb making Dawn look up at him with her blue orbs. The color of them were almost the same color as his.  
Dawn held onto the vampire for a few minutes and then crawled out from his lap and walked from the room. Connor was safe, Spike and Buffy were happy, and most of all she had saved the young man that saved her without even thinking twice about it.  
  
Spike followed her out and wrapped his arms around her stomach placing his hand where he could feel the baby. It hit his hand lightly and he couldn't help but smile. Dawn sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder. Spike paid no attention to the gesture but was more interested in listening for the babe's heartbeat and letting it kick at his hand.  
  
Angel looked on with wandering eyes at the show of affection for the young girl that his Childer was showing. And the thing that amused him the most was the affection the young girl was showing for the vampire. Even without a soul he had won the hearts of the slayer and the Key. It puzzled him and fascinated him at the same time.  
  
"Spike thanks for coming. I really missed you." The teenager whispered as she noticed the look in the vampire's eyes as he felt the young child under his hand.  
  
"I missed you as well Nibblet, but don't be ah tellin' anyone that I said that. I know we can't stay for long but I wanted you to know that we are gonna get you for Christmas. I know it Is a few months away but I wanted you to know that the tree isn't gonna be decorated without you." The blonde vampire replied in a soft tone as he felt the baby kick his hand one more time.  
  
"Well you don't wanna keep my sis waiting. Get outta here Spike and go take care of my sister. Oh yea and I happy things are finally working out for the two of you. You deserve to be happy Spike, after all you went through to show her that you were really in love with her, you deserve it." Dawn replied as she turned and embraced the vampire one last time before watching him walk out the door.  
  
Dawn walked silently through the halls listening closely making sure that no other person was awake. She felt a slight joy wash over her as she remembered the look in Connor's eyes as he opened them and locked eyes with her. He had become a friend to her even though she knew no words had been spoken between them. He made her feel things that she had never yet experienced in her existence.  
  
He was so brave and he didn't even care that through the battle he could die. He fought to save her and that was something only Spike had ever done for her. Connor was fearless and he didn't even need to hear her scream more than once.  
  
She rounded the corner of the corridor and felt a slight breeze flow through. Pulling her robe tighter around her swelling belly she continued. The teenager stopped and looked at the door to Connor's room. Her hand reached out shakily and pulled the door open.  
  
The sight of his exposed chest made her gasp and she felt a warm sensation wash over her body as her moaned in his sleep. She took a step forward her mind screaming at her to go back out of his room and close the door without waking the sleeping man.  
  
She reached out against her mind's protest and touched his flesh with her fingertips. The warmth of his skin seeped into her and she noticed a feeling she never had gotten before. With a swift motion Connor grabbed her hand making the girl gasp. Wind blew the door closed and the only lighting in the room was the light of the moon that was flowing through the open window.  
  
Dawn's tongue darted out and licked her sudden dry lips as Connor pulled her closer to him. His chest pressed against her and then he pulled her onto the bed. Resting there three tiny words escaped Dawn's lips.  
  
TBC. Now if you thought I was cruel before what do you think now. Any ideas on what the three words are? I think I need some reviews telling me to continue before I even think about writing the next chapter.  
  
- Trinity Dawn Armstrong 


	8. Welcome to the Bedroom

Chapter 8 "Welcome to the Bedroom"  
  
Connor looked at the teenager with his big blue eyes and he just hoped that he had heard right. "What did you say?" He asked his voice quivering slightly this being the first time he had really said anything to the girl.  
  
"I said I want you." She breathed her voice as soft as possible. She felt her breath quicken and the baby kicked her in the ribs.  
  
"Dawn are you sure that this is what you want?" The miracle child whispered putting his lips only mere inches away from her ear. He breathed sending chills down Dawn's spine.  
  
Dawn looked at his blue eyes and shuttered. "I want you, Connor." She confirmed.  
  
He pressed his lips to her and pulled her back on the bed with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------- In the morning  
  
"CONNOR!" Cordelia screamed pounding on the door with her fists.  
  
"Get dressed." The miracle child whispered to Dawn as he pulled his pants and shirt on. "I'm awake Cordy, give me a minute."  
  
Dawn pulled on the rest of her clothes and noticed how soar her muscles were around her legs.  
  
Connor opened the door looking at Cordelia with his blue eyes.  
  
"Angel went to check on Dawn and she is." Cordelia stopped noticing the teenager standing behind Connor. "Why is she in your room?"  
  
"Well Cordy she came to check on me last night and we got talking about the events of the last few months and our histories with being older than we both should be. I guess we just fell asleep." The Miracle Child breathed in a convincing tone adding an innocent look at the end.  
  
"Okay but Dawn you might want to go tell Angel you are okay. He has been so worried about you."  
  
"Yes Cordy I will tell Angel." The teenager replied walking towards Cordelia. She turned around giving Connor a wink and blew him a small kiss.  
  
Dawn waltzed over to Angel and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled putting both arms around the girl. "Are you okay Dawnie? Where in the bleedin hell have you been?" Angel said in a firm tone.  
  
"I'm fine. I went to talk to Connor last night and we fell asleep in his room." The teenager replied happily knowing she had long mastered the art of lying to people aside from Spike.  
  
"Okay but just don't let it happen again. You worried me and I really don't like to worry about people, it makes me feel old."  
  
"Angel, you are old." Dawn said causing the vamp to wine in protest.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Okay Angel. Can Connor and I go out and look around the town today?" The teenager asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure be careful." Angel replied in a fatherly tone. Angel had grown to really like the girl over the little bit she had been there. She had really grown on him.  
  
Dawn smiled and ran back down the stairs to Connor's room and flung the door open. She got an eyeful of his beautiful naked body. She shut the door softly and walked over to him. "I love that ass I just wish I could see more of it." She whispered slapping his butt softly.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and lifted her up and setting her on his hips. "Later." He promised kissing her more firmly then setting her back down.  
  
"Only because I trust you. I need to get changed. We are gonna see the town today. How much of it is up to you." Dawn added with a wink.  
  
TBC. Well here is the next chapter. I don't know if you guys even like it anymore. Maybe I should stop writing it. I think it is a change. If any of you people want to be a beta reader for Buffy fics and maybe these ones drop me a line. 


End file.
